Oceans Between Us
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Their first Christmas together. Henry, Emma and Regina, finally together as a family. It wouldn't be them if everything went as smoothly as it should.


I can't believe that my brain could come up with a fanfic idea so fast. I guess I am not that good with the complicated plots and long stories, but if you enjoy these small bits, I am here to entertain you. This story was inspired by a song „Oceans" from Seafret. It's set somewhere at the beginning of season 2. The curse has been broken by Emma, who fell in love with Regina, an adoptive mother of her son and they became a real family. Well now when I think about this story it could work as a second chapter of my previous story. The setting is the same. Emma works for the Boston police department, Regina is in Storybrooke, Henry stays with her when Emma is in duty. Their relationship is fresh and they want to enjoy their little family as much as they can. It's going to change.

(To understand this story you don't need to read the „My Drunk Saviour" one.)

Enjoy.

P.S. English is not my mother language so every mistake I make is mine and I am sorry. I try my best to make the story as good and as correct as I can. Once Upon a Time belongs to their owners and all the characters are not mine, because if they were, I would make Emma and Regina to marry each other and live happily with Henry.

* * *

 **Oceans Between Us**

* * *

„Emma, it's just before Christmas," Regina raised her voice. She was desperate. Emma has just been briefed about her next mission.

„I will explain everything when I am home, ok?" Emma used a calm voice and tried to end the call as smoothly as she could. She wasn't happy about spending the days before Christmas in London, where her boss ordered her to go to complete their investigation. Her lips formed into a brief smile and she hoped that Regina could sense it.

„Only two more hours, sweetie," she added to bring some positivity into the call. Just few hours left and she will be free for the whole weekend to enjoy Regina's attention and Henry's adorable laugh.

„Drive safely," were Regina's last words.

„I will," Emma answered and put her phone on the table. She felt somehow betrayed. Why does she have to go to London? Was it because she was a rookie and as it is all rookies always get the worse work to do? She needed to occupy her mind for the remaining time she had to spend at work. There were piles of papers that needed to be put into folders.  
„Let's do this, Swan. Your family is waiting for you," her inner voice was supporting her. It didn't take long and she was sitting in her car, driving towards Storybrooke.

„Mom!" Henry yelled and ran to welcome his mother home. He jumped into Emma's open arms and gave her a proper hug.

„I missed you kiddo," Emma whispered into his hair and squeezed him. He laughed and returned the squeeze. When Regina appeared in the hall Emma put Henry down and let him run to his room screaming something about showing her his new drawing of dragons.

„Where did this dragon obsession come from?" she smiled. Her eyes met Regina's.

„I believe he wants to be a dragon slayer, like the brave knights from the fairy tales you keep reading to him," Regina winked. Her steps led her to the blond woman and there was nothing in this world that could stop her from getting a hug from her lover.

„I missed you," Emma whispered into Regina's ear and their lips connected. It was a brief kiss at first but then a sudden urge to fully enjoy their presence overcame them both and the kiss deepened.

„I thought you would never admit it," Regina said between the soft kisses she was getting from Emma. Emma caught Regina's hands and their fingers interlaced.

„Moms?" Henry screamed and ran down the stairs to present his new artistic abilities. Henry was very pleased by his mom's reaction and voluntarily let them drag him to the kitchen.

„It's time for dinner," Regina announced and began preparing the table.

„Isn't it time for bed?" Emma winked at Regina letting her know that the night was still very young and that she missed her girlfriend more than she admitted.

„Did you forget? You owe me an explanation," Regina wasn't ready to give up that easily. If she wanted to enjoy the night she will need to discuss Emma's work orders.

„Oh, this. Ok. Let's get this over with so we can fully enjoy our family weekend," Emma sat down and waited for Henry and Regina to join her. The dinner was delicious. Henry finished his portion and asked for the permission to go to his room to work on his knight costume. Emma smiled at him and promised him to read him a bedtime story.

„One hour, Henry, ok?" Regina was the strict parent, Emma was more of a play and fun parent. It seemed to work on Henry and he usually did what he has been asked.

Regina opened her mouth to ask questions but Emma stopped her.

„Let me explain, ok?" Regina leaned into the chair prepared to listen.

„You know I am a rookie at work and these people usually get the work nobody else wants. This time it's me and believe me, I tried to say something but I was silenced. If I want to keep this job I need to obey. At least for now. I managed to negotiate some changes in the dates so I will be back before Christmas," Emma smiled at her lover and her hand reached out to catch Regina's. The brunette leaned against the table and caught the reaching hand her eyes never leaving Emma's.

„It's our first Christmas together. I just wish we could spend the holidays together," Regina sadly answered.

„Although I understand your situation and I will support you. We can do the tree shopping before you leave. We will wait for you to come back to celebrate the Christmas together," she added and squeezed Emma's hand.

„Thank you. I will do my best to be back before Santa brings the presents, I promise," Emma leaned closer to Regina and their lips met again. Henry just finished his costume and ran through the kitchen door to share his success with his moms. They both started to clapping their hands.

„Oh, wow, kid, you look like you just came out of a fairy tale book," Emma got up from the chair and went closer to take a better look.

„Now I can go out and save a princess, marry her and live in her castle, right?" Henry asked and his eyes were moving from Emma to Regina patiently waiting for their response.

„If only it was that easy," Regina whispered. Emma smiled at her and then moved her attention towards Henry.

„You still have time to be a hero, Henry. One day you will win someone's heart," Emma supported her son.

„Time for a bath, don't ya think?" her hand touched Henry's shoulder and when Henry checked with Regina if the time was up he went back upstairs to bring his PJ's to the bathroom.

„I am ready, mom!" Henry's voice filled the whole house. Regina cleaned the table and Emma took care of Henry, washed him, read him a story and left his room quietly.

When Emma came back to the kitchen she saw a bottle of red wine prepared on the table with two glasses. Regina was standing by the window looking as the sun was setting over the horizon. Emma came to her and hugged her from behind.

„This is beautiful," Regina said looking at the sky where colours created a painting.

„You are beautiful," Emma whispered looking at Regina's face taking all her features in as if it was as important as breathing. Regina moved her head so her lips were almost at Emma's reach. They kissed and suddenly they knew that the bottle on the table will stay unopened.

/

It was snowing when Regina's car parked in front of the airport. There were Christmas decorations everywhere and the whole family atmosphere made it harder for her to let Emma go.

„Come back soon, Emma," Regina begged. She looked at the woman sitting next to her.

„I gave you a promise. Take care of yourself and Henry,ok?" they kissed. Emma's fingers went through Regina's hair and she pulled her girlfriend even closer to deepen the kiss. If only could Emma take her and Henry with her. It would be amazing to spend the Christmas in London.

Maybe another time. Emma stepped out of the car and opened the trunk to take her luggage. They exchanged waves and Emma disappeared in the crowds.

Time is a very funny thing. When you don't want something to pass time flies by like crazy. When you want something to be over then time seems slowing down. This is exactly how Emma felt and when she closed her eyes and thought of Regina, she knew that she was feeling the same way.

London is a beautiful city but for Emma this beauty didn't mean anything. She missed her lover and her son now more than any other time. There were families walking in the streets and enjoying the whole Christmas mood and she was busy with the investigation. If only she had magic to transport herself to Storybrooke for at least a minute to see her family. To hug Henry, to kiss Regina. She closed her eyes and counted how many days was left from her trip. Three days only and she would catch a plane back to Boston. She could imagine how Regina came to pick her up, how she would smell when their bodies entwined in a hug. Emma picked up her phone and started writing a text message:

 _Thinking of you, my loves. Is there any snow left for snow fights? I hope you will keep some for me. I love you. Three days only. Emma xoxo_

These three days will be hell.

Emma Swan was a good cop, always on time, always ready to do what she was asked. She was so deep in her work that the days flew by without her even noticing. The day when she was supposed to catch a cab to the airport and fly home was here. All that she needed to do in order to help with the case was done, all reports were written and people who were connected to the case were interrogated. Her luggage was packed. Her phone was in her hand, resting silently. Emma was waiting for Regina to reply to her message. When the beeping sound filled her hotel room, she jumped with joy. Emma opened the message. Her face lighten up when she saw Regina's words on the screen. She closed her eyes and imagined her girlfriend saying them out loud to her face to face.

 _„Hurry up, the snow's melting. You owe Henry a snow fight and there are some things that could be considered as a debt to me, my dear. Love you, can't wait to hold you in my arms."_

Emma smiled, her heart filled with the warm feeling of love, feeling of home. Emma's hands moved quickly. She called a cab, finished packing the rest of her things and took the elevator down to the reception to check out. Her cab arrived at the time when she was returning the card key to the receptionist. The blonde said a quick goodbye, thanked for the good services and left the lobby. Once outside, she didn't wait for the driver to put her luggage into the trunk, she managed to do it and in a blink of an eye the car was on the way to Heathrow. Her body was shaking in the thought of her family, waiting for her, her excitement for Christmas was very much visible, even the cab driver noticed.

„You look like you are excited, aren't you?" the driver asked, trying to make some conversation. Emma loved the British accent so she was glad she could enjoy it before she was back in the US.

„I am, actually," she replied not sure if she should share more with a stranger. She was about to spend this Christmas with her new family, with a real family, which formed under strange circumstances, but she was grateful for what happened nonetheless.

„Are you going somewhere for the holiday?" the cab driver asked.

„I am going home," Emma replied. She couldn't believe how these words made her feel. She had a home and there were people waiting for her, people who cared for her. She hasn't had that for a very long time. They were almost at the airport, when a warning for a sudden change in forecast came out of the radio.

„Could you please turn up the volume?" Emma asked so she could hear what the reported was saying. It wasn't good news and tears filled Emma's eyes.

„No, this can't be!" she breathed out heavily. When they stopped at the parking spot for cabs in front of the airport, Emma paid the driver, took her luggage from the trunk and ran straight towards the information desk. She needed to know if all the news on the radio were true and if they applied to her flight.

„I am sorry Miss Swan, the flight to New York has been cancelled due to a snow storm. It's about to hit New York in the next few minutes. Any airline wouldn't want to risk the lives of people on board and take off in this weather. We believe they will schedule new flights for tomorrow.

„I understand," Emma resigned. She knew there was nothing she could do to change it. Unless she could change the bookings and take a different flight to maybe Boston or Washington just to be closer to her home.

„Is there a chance I could change my flight and fly to Washington or any other city?" sometimes she had good ideas so she wanted to try if this one was one of them.

„I am sorry. Because of the storm that is coming towards the US all flights were cancelled and re-scheduled for later or moved to tomorrow," the woman explained and felt sorry for Emma who looked desperate. This was not something she planned. Emma took her luggage and went to the lounge to get some rest and quiet. She found a perfect spot, where there was nobody to disturb her. She took her phone out of the pocket, sat down and started typing a message to Regina and Henry.

As a cop, she was used to do tough things, sometimes even painful and disturbing things but nothing could be compared to what she had to do now. She was about to ruin Christmas for her girlfriend and her son not even talking about ruining it for herself. This time of the year meant so much to her. Now when she was with people who she loved and they loved her back, the importance of Christmas was even bigger. The cursor didn't move even tho Emma tried so hard to come up with something to say.

 _„I am so sorry, sweethearts. I am not gonna make it home in time. There is a big snow storm heading towards New York, the flights are cancelled. I will fly out tomorrow, hopefully. You have no idea how it pains me. I will make it up to you, love you both. E xoxo"_

Emma knew that this message wasn't good enough to compensate the separation but she really didn't know what else to write. She felt that Regina knew how important it was for her to spend their Christmas together. She knew that Regina wouldn't be angry at her, this wasn't her fault anyway but on the other hand she couldn't bare the sadness that Regina must have felt right after she read the message. And what about Henry?

She ran her fingers through her hair, opened her luggage to take out some things in case she needed to make a temporary bed. When she was taking out her jacket, her phone started ringing. It wasn't a sound of an incoming message, someone was calling her. When she saw who the called was, her heart skipped a beat. She didn't know if she should pick up or decline. She felt like a naughty kid who did something he wasn't supposed to do. Picking up won in the end.

„Hello Regina," Emma said with a sad tone in her voice.

„Hello my dear," Regina answered a little bit more cheerfully. Emma was surprised by her girlfriend's reaction.

„Aren't you mad?" the blonde asked eager to hear Regina's answer. She needed to know that they were ok.

„I am not mad, just sad that you won't make it home before Santa comes," Regina answered putting the phone on speaker.

„Hello mom! We miiiiissss you!" Henry screamed into the phone so loudly that Emma almost lost her hearing.

„Henry, I miss you too. Both of you. I wish I was on my way home already," she added.  
„As much as I wish you were here, I am glad that the airlines are cautious and don't risk people's lives. We can celebrate Christmas when you are home. Together," Regina tried to put some happy thoughts into Emma's mind.

„We can actually start the celebration now, don't you think?" Regina had some ideas how to make this night a little bit more Christmassy for Emma, so she felt like being home.

„I would love that," Emma smiled. Her phone beeped. She looked at the screen and what she saw almost made her cry. Regina's beautiful face appeared in front of Emma's eyes and she could also see Henry in the background, running around the Christmas tree. Emma put her phone on speaker and turned her camera on so the other part of her family could see her too.

„Henry, come here. Do you want to see your mom?" Regina asked Henry who ran excitedly towards her, jumped at her that she almost fell down from the sofa. He took the phone and moved it closer to his face. Emma started laughing and her heart filled with joy. She couldn't distinguish if this call made her feel happy or if seeing her loved ones and not being able to be with them hurt her. She decided to enjoy this call as much as she could and ignore all the sadness that was creeping into her heart.

„Mommyyyy, happy Christmas!" Henry yelled, feeling happy that he could see her on the screen.

„Merry Christmas, sweetie. I will be home soon," Emma said to her son and watched him to send her a kiss through the he received one from Emma he gave the phone back to Regina and ran to his room screaming something about showing his mom a new painting.

Regina leaned into the sofa and positioned the phone so she could face her girlfriend.

„You dressed up nicely. You look … stunning," Emma gave Regina some compliments and kept staring at her. She couldn't get enough of how beautiful her lover was.

„I dressed up for you. I expected you to come home so I wanted to look nice," Regina winked at Emma, a cheeky smile appearing on her lips.

„You always look nice, dear but believe me. Now I am really sad that I don't have a magic broom to hop on and go back home. And I wouldn't even mind the freezing storm,"

„If only you could do that. I would warm you up," Regina playfully replied and gave Emma another wink.

„Don't do this! Don't give me ideas, ok? It's not fair," Emma replied giving Regina one of her cute smiles. She could already hear Henry coming back. When she noticed him on the screen he looked like nothing more as a blur. He was so excited to show Emma his new artwork that he crushed into Regina and placed the big paper over the phone camera. Emma could only see a blank white picture. Soon the screen changed and she saw Henry sitting in Regina's lap putting the paper against the phone, showing her the right side of it now.

„Can you see it, mom?" Henry asked.

„You have to place it away from the camera, Henry," Regina helped the boy.

„I can see it now. Wow. Well done … both of you. You are quite artistic I must say," Emma loved it. The painting was about Regina, him and Emma, sitting by the Christmas tree, enjoying the gifts.

„So you think you will get a lot of presents, Henry?" Emma asked to tease her son.

„Yes, I've been a nice kid this year," Henry answered and was already on the way to his room again, to bring more toys.

„He has so much energy these days. I am exhausted in the evenings and he seems to have energy to beat a whole army," Regina smiled. She loved Henry but sometimes she just needed some time to recharge. Emma laughed, her finger touched the screen at the point where Regina's cheek was. If only she could touch her, stroke her cheek, kiss her lips. Her fingers drew a line around Regina's lips. Her eyes closed and memories of their lips connecting filled her head. Her heart started racing.

„Are you ok, Emma?" Regina didn't know what was going on on the other side of the video call.

„I am ok. I just … miss you," Emma admitted.

„I miss you too, honey. When you are home we will make it up to each other," Regina replied sending Emma a kiss.

„Merry Christmas, miss Mills," Emma said and smiled.

„Merry Christmas, miss Swan," Regina answered and smiled back. They both were happy that they could at least spend the Christmas evening together through the video call. It made them feel closer to each other. Tomorrow there won't be any touch screen separating them.

They will hold each other again and will finally enjoy the Christmas they deserved.

Together as a family.

The End


End file.
